


Myka's Blue Period (or Why Pete and Claudia Aren't Allowed A Paint Set)

by Dallas



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Use of an Artifact, Moral Lessons, smurfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fun on a slow day goes horribly wrong for Myka, landing Pete and Claudia in big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myka's Blue Period (or Why Pete and Claudia Aren't Allowed A Paint Set)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/gifts).



They were running. She was winning but, more importantly, they were running. A common occurrence when working at the Warehouse and, indeed, in the Warehouse. They were heading for Pete’s Cave. It was the only safe place without them actually leaving the country and they could only pray that this wasn’t the day they’d get found out. As soon as it appeared they both disappeared through the hole in the wall. Pete moved quickly to close it up again while Claudia turned on the computer and brought up the security feed.

“Oh, she’s pissed...” despite her statement, Claudia couldn’t help the grin spreading across her face.

“I’ve never seen anyone’s face turn that colour,” Pete muttered as he leant over her shoulder to check out their handiwork.

“She should have known she couldn’t escape from us,” Claudia scoffed, zooming in on Myka as she stomped out of the office and screamed for them to show their faces. She held up her hand and Pete slapped her with an enthusiastic high five. “While the cat’s away the mice will...” as Claudia spun around in her chair, she found Mrs Frederic glaring at them. “Ah, Pete?”

He turned around, his goofy grin still firmly in place until he realised they weren’t alone. “Mrs Frederic.”

“Artefacts are not toys, Agent Lattimer,” she warned them both. “They can have very serious consequences. Exactly what was it you, and Miss Donovan, used on Agent Bering to act out your little stunt?”

“Ah, well, you see...” Pete seemed to shrink as he spoke, morphing before their eyes into a terrified young boy. “It was just a paint brush. A Smurf brush.”

“Yeah, it was Pierre Culliford’s paint brush,” Claudia chipped in. “We thought Myka seemed a little blue, so we thought we’d help her out...” she couldn’t keep a straight face. The fact that Myka was now literally blue in colour was one for the books.

“You are aware of further effects of the brush set?” Mrs Frederic asked, her tone dark.

“I...”

“We...”

“Turning the skin blue is one interesting effect, but if either of you bothered to read the information laid out for you then you’d know the brush box was in the hand of Culliford at the time of his death when he suffered a fatal heart attack...”

“Myka,” Pete’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my god,” Claudia turned back to the computer to see Myka gasping for breath. “Pete, she’s suffocating!” He turned to look.

“What do we...” he turned back but Mrs Frederic was gone. “Claude, we need to know how to fix this. Find me anything you can, I’m going to find Myka.” He shot off out of his hideout, running as fast as he could back to the office.

Meanwhile, at Leena’s, Mrs Frederic smirked as she took the cup of tea Jane offered her.

“How long do you think Myka will play along before she lets them in on the joke?” Jane asked, a smirk of her own firmly in place.

“She has Snow White’s sleeping draught, she can take as long as she likes,” Mrs Fredric informed her. “This could last well into the morning. I’m sorry to say this, Jane, but your son needed to be taught a lesson.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Jane chuckled, sipping her tea. “Perhaps he’ll think twice before crying wolf in the Warehouse.”


End file.
